The Paradox
Guild Information The Paradox is open for level 10 and up. We are currently about maxed. We are the leading center of Role play, and we are the most powerful Royalty guild. We control more power in Europe than any other force does. All Hail his majesty, Sir Carlos Clemente. " Pearson Wright playing ' The Nobodies ', guild royalty song on acoustic, electric guitar. " -thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right History The Paradox was founded on April 2nd 1744. This Guild was originally designed to be the royalty for Spain, but has now become a Huge vast empire open for all Nations within The Paradoxian Realm. Sir Carlos Clemente founded the Guild. It is currently on Leaderboards, and Game-wize on Abassa is rated in the top 3 most powerful guilds. ' Navy '''The Paradoxian State Navy has won every Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 11.03.47 PM.png|The Paradoxian Army front Flank! Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 11.03.43 PM.png|Behind The Front Flank lies 2 other Flanks, 10 men at each Flank! Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 11.03.35 PM.png|The Paradoxian Front Flank! Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 10.31.50 PM.png|The Paradoxian Navy! Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 10.32.11 PM.png|The Paradoxian Navy! Sir Carlos Clemmente Pic.jpg|King Carlos Clemente! Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 12.00.04 AM.png|This is how active we are at 12:00 Am! Spanish-Flag.jpg|The Spanish Flag! Ships.jpg|Assembly of The Spanish Armada! Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 2.36.37 PM.png|The Paradox Militia! Lead by Colonel Ryan Blademonk! Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 2.31.34 PM.png|The Spanish - Paradoxian Invasion of England! Sir Carlos Clemente has Victory! Davy Gunfish Glare.png|Prince Davy Gunfish! Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 4.59.17 PM.png|The Paradox on an average day! Our activity! We get up to 70 people online! Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 5.52.17 PM.png|Paradox 4th in command - Dandandragon! Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 5.51.40 PM.png|Paradox Overlord Hippie! Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 5.50.24 PM.png|Paradox Shah Robert Shipstealer! Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 5.58.41 PM.png|Paradox Navy Colonel Solomon Singedmorrigan! Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 6.09.20 PM.png|Paradox Militia Colonel Zion! Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 6.43.21 PM.png|Paradox Admiral Maxamillion! Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 7.46.34 PM.png|Paradox Grand Field Marshall Cadet! Screen shot 2011-07-07 at 5.26.37 AM.png|Paradoxian Senator Taylor! Screen shot 2011-07-07 at 9.57.06 PM.png|The Aftermath of the Invasion of Kingshead! Screen shot 2011-07-07 at 9.41.30 PM.png|The Corpse of William Brawlmartin after being shot by a Paradox Marine! Screen shot 2011-07-08 at 2.13.14 AM.png|Paradox Head Legislative Speaker Jack Swordmenace! battle it has ever fought. We have successfully united vast amounts of the Caribbean. It is lead by Head of Navy, Spanish Lord, Johnny Goldtimbers, Overlord Hippie, and Grand lord Admiral Robert Mcroberts. It currently is for level 20 and up. We have 50 Soldiers in The Paradoxian State Army. Based on Performance, at the end of each week members of the Navy are paid, from a ranger of 500 - 2000 Gold. This is done by Commander Ned. The Navy outfit as most of you know is the Ranger outfit, same thing. ' '''Paradoxian Army Ranking System thumb|300px|right *'Overlord' *'Grand Lord Admiral' *'Arch - Duke' *'5 Star General' *'4 Star General' *'3 Star General' *'Royal Admiral' *'Royal General' *'Lord' *'Royal Commodore' *'2 Star General' *'Royal Colonel' *'Royal Count' *'Royal Captain' *'Royal Lieutenant' *'Royal Officer ' *'Royal Veteran' *'Sergeant ' *'Ranger' *'Private' *'Marine' Government 'The Paradox Government ' 1.) Executive Branch ''' - '''President - Benjamin Macmorgan · Chairman – Robert Mcroberts · Attorney General – Sir Carlos Clemente ' · '''Vice Minister – Jack Dreadvane ' · 'Headmaster – William Yellowbones ' · '''Arch – Bishop – John Breasly · Grand Field Marshall – Cadet ' '- Vice Secretary - Lord Jeremiah Garland 2.) Legislative Branch ''' · '''Speaker of the House – Jack Swordmenace · Arch – Duke – Davy Gunfish · Secretary of State – Dandandragon ' · '''Lord – Slappy ' · 'Senator – Cad Bane ' · 'Senator – Taylor ' · 'Senator – Captain Leon ' · '''Senator – Samuel Creststeel · Senator – Baron Munchousin ' · '''Senator – Carlos La Verde Sanita ' · '''Senator - Luuluu · Senator – Captain Josh · Senator – Rainbow Unicorn ' '''3.) Imperial Branch ' · 'Overlord – Hippie ' · 'Grand Lord Admiral – Jack Redsilver ' · 'Vice Lord Admiral – Robert Shipstealer ' · 'Secretary General – Maxamillion ' · 'Lord Commodore – Francis Bluehawk ' · '''Lord Colonel – Napoleon Bonaparte 'The Paradoxian State Alliance ' The Party Anthem! thumb|300px|right 'Countries ' *'Spain - Sir Carlos Clemente ' *'Russia - Benjamin Macmorgan' *'Japan - Davy Gunfish' *'Persia - Robert Shipstealer' *'Tuscany - Cadet' *'Two Sicilies-Dandandragon' *'Saxony - Jason Blademorgan ' *'Portugal - William Yellowbones ' *'Austria - Hannah Bluefeather ' *'Prussia - Francis Bluehawk ' *'Hesse-Kassel (Westphalia) - Billy Lockcutter' *'Papal States - Robert Mcroberts' *'Netherlands and Belgium - Edward Daggerhawk' *'The Bay Of Beauty - Zoomer' Guilds *'Spania - Treasurer' *'INFERNO - Ned Yellowbeard' *'La Casa Unida - Elizabeth ' *'El Looters - Good Fella ' *'Spartans Savvy Jr. - Spartan' *'Ensouled - Hawkeye' *'Skull's Marines - Capt. Skull X' 'The Paradox Ranking System' 1.) Officer - This is for all Royalty members of The Paradox. You must be related to Sir Carlos Clemente. You must be above level 40, and have been in the guild for at least 2 weeks, and you must be trusted greatly by all the Government Congress. 2.) Veteran - This is for all Paradox Navy, Army, and upper class. This is for people above level 20. This currently occupies about 60% of the guild. ' '''3.) Member - This is for all Paradox lower class citizens and militia. This is level 10 - 20. These are new members that are not yet high in the ranks. ' '''The North Spain Trading Company (NSTC) The North Spanish Trading Company is a successful trading company from Spain. It is in an alliance with His Majesty Carlos Clemente. It operates in the Paradox guild, providing the entire empire with weapons and supplies. You can purchase supplies at the warehouses. It is commanded by Sir Sebastian Alexander Cortez. ''' (TPRS) The Paradox Radio Station' '''This is a small corporation within The Paradox lead by Carlos La Verde Sanita. Here we upload the top weekly rated Songs by The Paradox, to The Paradox guild page. Each weak, 5 new videos are added the replacing the previous week's videos. Please enjoy :) ' *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESOEuBMygbU *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQvteoFiMlg *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLeIyy2ipps *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sO_QntXc-c4 *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvf1DMDTosk 'The Paradox Royalty' *'Sir Carlos Clemente - King of Spain' *'Rainbow Unicorn - Queen of Spain' *'William Yellowbones - King of Portugal ' *'Davy Gunfish - Emperor of Japan' *'Dandandragon - Prince of Spain' *'Robert shipstealer - Shah of Persia ' *'Edward Daggerhawk - King of Netherlands' *'Francis Bluehawk - King of Prussia ' *'Jack Swordmenace - Prince of France' *'Benjamin Macmorgan - Czar of Russia ' *'Cadet - Prince of Spain' *'Taylor - Prince of Spain' *'Captain Leon - Prince of Spain' *'Robert Mcroberts - Duke of Papal States ' '(PNBS) Paradox News Broadcasting Station' ' This Paradoxian Corporation was founded by Sir Carlos Clemente, and Robert Mcroberts. This Deparment uploads live news, via, video, pictures, snapshots, or just reports, straight to The Paradox home page. Feel free to check every now in then at the daily, weekly, or monthly news files. :)' '1.) News today!' *(PVCR) Officially opens for the first time! '2.) News this week' *The Paradox is officially Maxed! *William Yellowbones is made King of Portugal, by Sir Carlos Clemente! *Captain Josh forms the Paradoxian Army, and comes out with the new Uniforms! *Jack Swordmenace, Johnny Goldtimbers, and Benjamin Macmorgan all return to The Paradox! '3.) News this month ' *The Paradox officially makes it's first ever Wikia page! *England's king, John Breasly, joins The Paradox in order to stop the war! '(PVCR) Paradox Voice Chat Rooms' This is where all of the officers in The Paradox, can do live voice chat while online, to help keep stuff more active, under control, and fun for everyone. If issues occur, officers have immediate access to one another. We are constantly on here talking. All Officers feel free to come and join here. Note, that every day the link changes, because we change chat rooms. So a Paradox Administrator will come and personally switch the link daily. Also, you will see the status, which is edited every hour, showing if anyone is in the chat room. The status will either say, Full, Ideal, or Quiet. Please Enjoy :) Status: Quiet ' *'https://voxli.com/xwbe Category:Guilds Category:Paradox Member